Exiles Vol 1 42
After band practice, Nocturne is looking for a way to rebel against her father, and starts to think about a tattoo, but decides on getting dreadlocks instead. The fight rages on, crashing through walls until the group is in Moira's lab. There, Scott is confronted by Lucien, the young boy who saved the world from the Legacy Virus, only to become a living version of it himself. Hyve attacks him out of instinct, and Lucien kills Hyve, by saying "No" and touching him with the tip of his bony finger. Hyve's body, which is completely made up of insects, dissolves into a crisp pile of dried bodies. Kitty and Nocturne pull up to the mansion to see smoke rising from it, and find some of the students running around the property, apparently chased away by the Blob. Nocturne rallies the very young team of future X-Men, and head over to take out the Blob on their way to the Mansion. Scott has killed Lucien, calling it a mercy killing, and saying that he was just cleaning up Kurt's mess. Armageddon is learning more about Radioactive Man, and figures out that his containment suit is his weakness, destroying it and causing him to explode. Cyclops blasts Kurt at point blank range right in the face, and Moira steps in to lecture her old student. Scott is about to finally lay into Logan, the man he's come to kill, when Nocturne and her team of students step in. They take out White Dwarf and Rogue without problem, but when Talia tries to possess Cyclops, she can't. He's wearing a personal disruptor field. He knocks out the rest of her team, and destroys the exo-harness that allows Logan to move. He begins his psychopathic rant about how Logan is responsible for Jean's death (which is impossible, since Logan wasn't even there at the time), and begins to foam at the mouth when Logan calls him on the fact that it was really Scott's fault she died. Nocturne sees that Logan has seconds left to live, and possesses Armageddon, using his TK to animate Logan's arms and extend his claws into Scott's chest. Later, Kurt and Talia discuss her actions, and he tells her that he's proud of her, despite her new haircut. Blink tells her that he was probably always proud of her, but that her ability to retract her tail is gross. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Butt Monkey, Talia's Band ** Shawn, the Drummer * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * (Nocturne's Reality) ** ** *** Nocturne's Room ** Powell's Pin Parlor (A Tattoo Shop) ** Tangles Hair Salon * The Beach on an Unknown Reality Items: * | ReleaseDate = 2-4-2004 | Solicit = Nocturne’s special origin story concludes as we learn more secrets about Nightcrawler’s alternate-reality daughter and her life with the X-Men! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}